雷克顿/游戏技巧
技能使用 * While some might have played manaless champions before, Fury resource, (now shared with and ), can catch many players who have never fought or played as off-guard. While he needs fury to enhance his abilities, he does not need it to cast them. Try to use this to your advantage. * resets the attack timer after usage, resulting in a possible fourth attack. ** Keep in mind that is not able to move while hitting with . * Although they aren't on-next-attack abilities, and also reset Renekton's autoattack. So try and weave all his abilites between autoattacks to increase your DPS substantially. These autoattacks also generate fury, so do not neglect them! * heals more when an enemy champion is hit, try to use this to your advantage. * When you need to make a quick escape use into a minion wave or champion. This will trigger the secondary effect, which allows you to use it again, clearing a good distance very quickly. * When escaping through the jungle, you can use to go through some walls. Hitting monsters on the other side of the wall will allow you to cast Dice letting you dash through another wall, making this maneuver very effective. * in combination with is good for attacking ranged champions, gets you in close while allows a stun. Once again, make sure you slice through minions or champions so you can dice the rest of the way if needed. * can as well be used to harass enemies who have their abilities on cooldown. Slice in, land a few hits and make sure you Dice back out of range in time before the enemy champion has time to react properly. * increases the range of – use this to your advantage in team fights. * can jungle with and . * Deciding when to use his fury bonus on abilities is essential. Sometimes a longer stun from can save you, while armor penetration might help you score a kill that wouldn't have happened otherwise. * Take into account that the normal version of grants fury, while the empowered version of it does not. * can be activated during dash, during the dash quickly activate the ability then select a champion as your next basic attack, with the right timing you will dash into an enemy then immediatly stun them upon coming out of it. * The second, not the first, dash of with loaded Fury will activate the bonus. 物品使用 * are usually the most useful type of boots to as he is only restricted by cooldowns. On the other hand, are great if facing a team with a lot of crowd control, and are good against teams with a lot of physical damage. * and are strong items on , providing additional damage and durability against magic damage. scales very well with 's passive, , due to increased fury generation while also having an additional 20+ AD when below 50% life, increasing all damage output significantly. * damage output benefits most from attack damage, armor penetration/armor reduction and cooldown reduction, making items like , and very viable for him. ** The combination of and , which triggers on-hit effects, can give the target 3 stacks of the armor reduction debuff almost instantly. Using this at the beginning of a fight can decide its outcome. ** If you are having problems sustaining yourself with alone, synergizes well as the life steal is procced by all three hits of . ** can be very effective if is looking to rely on a single item for armor penetration or if his enemies have built a significant amount of armor. It works well regardless of whether uses the fury empowered . * The fact that is manaless does not mean that he should avoid mana items. Because there are so few items tailored for his kit, he may need to make a few sacrifices. ** should not be ignored as it gives high amounts of two stats that can appreciate, armor and cooldown reduction. ** can be deadly when using since it turns the first hit into a burst of heavy damage. It also improves many of stats: damage, movement speed, attack speed, critical strike chance, etc. ** can also turn into an amazing pusher since all his skills can be used without targets, allowing him to do major damage to towers by using one of his skills. * is a very useful item on as it synergizes well with his ultimate adding even more AoE magic damage. It is also easier for to get into the middle of the enemy champions due to his . * is a very good item for as its movement speed slow allows him to stay in range and constantly use his abilities. Plus, it gives him some much needed health, as he is pretty squishy early and mid game. * scales well with cooldown reduction. Consider some CDR items in his build. ** is a good choice if someone on the team besides can buy . offers health and a movement speed slow as well as the same stats that would want in , armor, cooldown reduction, and an attack speed slow. ** is a situational item for because the only offensive stat besides cooldown reduction it gives is attack speed, which he probably won't find particularly useful, but it also gives lifesteal and health. Consider if you need a lifesteal item and aren't including in your build. ** can be very good item when using , since it boosts all healing effects by 15% and giving some needed cooldown reduction. * can also be a usefull item as it boosts damage, survivability and gives a good active for securing kills. It can later be built in for spell vamp and more damage or sold to exchange with other items like . ** It should be noted, however, that all of 's abilities that proc spell vamp are in AoE, meaning that the spell vamp will be only one third as effective. ** also benefits very little from the ability power gives. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Usually can be used once, but if it hits an enemy, he gains the ability to use it twice. This will allow to cover over 800 units of distance. If the situation allows it, don't let him hit an enemy with , which can be difficult as he can use the ability on minions. * One of 's biggest weaknesses is powerful burst nukers. Excluding 's mobility, he's essentially a melee character that's easy to be bursted down from a range and kited with crowd control. * Due to 's "caster" type of playstyle, he's '''extremely '''weakened and disrupted by silences but not blinds. Keep this in mind when playing against him. * has a naturally high health pool, further complimented by which leaves him vulnerable to items like and unless he has built a large amount of magic resist. * At level 6, gains the access to use . It can make turret diving him a very difficult task because he will quickly be able to receive a large bonus of health, which is also essentially a heal that cannot be reduced by Ignite. It will also grant him access to a lot of bonus Fury which can net him a powerful heal from or an extra long stun from . * is an extremely powerful ability, especially in the early to mid stages of the game. A in this form is more durable than most champions, and can enable overwhelming amounts of damage, essentially being able to kill two champions by himself easily. Approach a level 6 with care. * Be sure to build armor when playing against . He deals high bursts of physical damage. * might choose to build more towards damage or tanking. Pay attention to this: If you force him to build tanky he will greatly fall off late game because of the nature of his kit. If he builds towards damage, prioritize him accordingly in teamfights and be sure to lock him down with crowd control. He has extremely high ability ratios but low survivability outside of health sustainment and . * While tanky dps greatly loses power late game, he's very difficult to deal with early to mid game. You should try to isolate him out of teamfights and always know his location. * has an extremely strong laning phase and very high early game damage because of the high base damage his abilities have, especially their Fury Empowered versions. * Never get careless against him: He has a powerful combination of a stun, mobility and sustain. * Watch his Fury bar. will usually be passive until he gains fury, then attack you with , hit you with a Fury empowered or and back off with 's secondary dash. Position yourself in the brush and make yourself hard to reach for , force him to get out of position. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies